criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
In the Tunnel of Danger
In the Tunnel of Danger is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eighty-eighth case of the game. It is the thirty-fourth case of Berrini and the fourth case in Shadow Corner. Plot While Luke and the player were wandering the carnival, the former carrying some cotton candy, the detectives were met by a panicking ride operator named Gregory Carlson who told them that he had a body in one of the carts of his Tunnel of Love rides. There, they found the body of gothic student Bella Maddox pierced in the heart with a Cupid's arrow. They then suspected Gregory along with author Christina Mapples and the victim's boyfriend as well the brother of Evelyn Cunningham, Brison Cunningham. They then regrouped when beat cop Penelope Hunter told them that she had saw a cloaked figure fleeing the crime scene. The detectives then followed Penelope's lead by investigating the games alleyway where the cloaked figure fled, leading them to find out that the cloaked figure was Valentina Knox. They suspected her along with food vendor Vicky Thompson before they learned that Brison had broken into the murder scene. After they found a heartbroken and tearful Brison, they had him escorted into police custody before they found enough clues to incriminate Vicky Thompson for the murder. When confronted with the murder, Vicky denied the evidence till she was forced to confess to the murder. Vicky told them that she totally loved Bella and was jealous of the relationship between her and Brison. She explained how in the past before she dated Brison, she gave her gifts and confessed her love for her, however she was rejected. When she saw Brison and Bella at the carnival that evening, she got angry and then followed the duo to the Love Tunnel where she shot Bella in the darkness for Brison to discover when the ride ended. Vicky then said that she would then join her lover before she pulled out a knife and slit her throat. After the shocking arrest, the player then went with Astrid to check on Brison in custody, who was tearful that his lover was killed. Brison mentioned that Bella was investigating something strange with someone which led them to investigate the love tunnel for Bella's satchel. They then searched the satchel to find a journal on the victims of the legend. They then found out (per Jordan) that Bella was investigating the legend with Christina Mapples. Christina then explained that they found that the legend, regardless of what method they used to murder, had carved a strange rune into the remains of the victims. Soon after, they found the remains of Oscar Carlson in the circus tent that (per Beatriz) was murdered by the legend as the coroner had found the same rune etched into his body like Adrianne and the others. They then informed Gregory of his brother's death before telling Christina of the team's findings. Luke and the player also helped Brison find a spirit board and contact Bella's spirit. Finally, Beatriz told the team that she had found out that asylum doctor Arthur Gullets had autopsied the first two victims of the legend in Switzerland. This lead led Chief Crosby to decide that they needed to go to the asylum and interrogate Arthur at once. Summary Victim *'Bella Maddox' (found shot in the heart with an arrow) Murder Weapon *'Cupid's Arrow' Killer *'Vicky Thompson' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats cotton candy *The suspect has claustrophobia *The suspect enjoys the shooting gallery Profile *The suspect eats cotton candy *The suspect has claustrophobia *The suspect enjoys the shooting gallery Appearance *The suspect wears a gold accessory Profile *The suspect eats cotton candy *The suspect enjoys the shooting gallery Profile *The suspect eats cotton candy *The suspect has claustrophobia *The suspect enjoys the shooting gallery Appearance *The suspect wears a gold accessory Profile *The suspect eats cotton candy *The suspect has claustrophobia *The suspect enjoys the shooting gallery Appearance *The suspect wears a gold accessory Killer's Profile *The killer eats cotton candy. *The killer has claustrophobia. *The killer enjoys the shooting gallery. *The killer has A+ blood type. *The killer wears a gold accessory. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Love Tunnel Ride. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Handbag; New Suspect: Gregory Carlson) *Talk to Gregory Carlson about discovering the body. *Examine Victim's Handbag. (Result: Torn Ticket) *Examine Torn Ticket. (Result: Circus Ticket; New Crime Scene: Shadow Circus Tent) *Investigate Shadow Circus Tent. (Clues: Faded Photostrip, Locket, Empty Quiver) *Examine Faded Photostrip. (Result: Christina's Photos; New Suspect: Christina Mapples) *Talk to Christina about the murder of Bella Maddox. *Examine Locket's Photo. (Result: Brison Cunningham Identified; New Suspect: Brison Cunningham) *Inform Brison Cunningham of his girlfriend's murder. *Examine Empty Quiver. (Result: White Flakes) *Analyze White Flakes. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has claustrophobia) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Cupid's Arrow; Attribute: The killer eats cotton candy) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Games Alley. (Clues: Broken Sign, Cloak, Claw Machine) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Food Vendor's Sign; New Suspect: Vicky Thompson) *Ask Vicky Thompson if she met the victim before her death. (Attribute: Vicky eats cotton candy) *Examine Cloak. (Result: Strange Amulet; New Suspect: Valentina Knox) *Talk to Valentina Knox about running away from the Love Tunnel. (Attribute: Valentina eats cotton candy and has claustrophobia) *Examine Claw Machine. (Result: Bloody Tickets) *Analyze Bloody Tickets. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer enjoys the shooting gallery; New Crime Scene: Circus Landing) *Investigate Circus Landing. (Clues: Torn Paper, Victim's Phone) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (12:00:00) *Confront Christina about the victim's snide commentary. (Attribute: Christina enjoys the shooting gallery, eats cotton candy and has claustrophobia) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Form of Removal) *Examine Faded Form. (Result: Gregory's Removal) *Ask Gregory about being fired from the carnival. (Attribute: Gregory eats cotton candy, enjoys the shooting gallery and has claustrophobia) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Go see what Brison Cunningham is doing. (Attribute: Brison enjoys the shooting gallery and eats cotton candy; New Crime Scene: Love Train) *Investigate Love Train. (Clues: Smashed Pieces, Angry Sign) *Examine Angry Sign. (Result: Brown Bits) *Examine Brown Bits. (Result: Caramel Popcorn) *Ask Vicky about her angry sign of the victim. (Attribute: Vicky has claustrophobia and enjoys the shooting gallery) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Resu lt: Monkey Statue) *Analyze Monkey Statue. (09:00:00) *Ask Valentina about her broken monkey statue. (Attribute: Valentina enjoys the shooting gallery) *Investigate Claw Games. (Clues: Locked Bag, Shattered Metal) *Examine Shattered Metal. (Result: Night Vision Glasses) *Analyze Night Vision Glasses. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A+ blood type) *Examine Locked Bag. (Result: Bow) *Analyze Bow. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a gold accessory) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Cries from the Shadows (4/6). (No stars) The Cries from the Shadows (4/6) *See how Brison is doing in custody. *Investigate Love Tunnel Ride. (Clues: Bella's Satchel, Locked Case) *Examine Bella's Satchel. (Result: Strange Book) *Examine Book's Cover. (Result: Victims' Info) *Analyze Victims' Info. (03:00:00) *Ask Christina about her notes with Bella on the legend's symbol. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Shadow Circus Tent. (Result: Dirt Pile) *Examine Dirt Pile. (Result: Slashed Limbs) *Analyze Slashed Limbs. (12:00:00) *Inform Gregory Carlson about the death of his brother. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Inform Christina of the recent findings. *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Spirit Board) *Analyze Spirit Board. (03:00:00) *Help Brison contact his dead girlfriend's spirit. (Reward: Broken Heart Necklace) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Shadow Corner